A Time all Her Own
by Willowstorm9
Summary: What if our beloved Karigan had a twin sister that she didn't know about? How does her twin's fate intertwine with hers as her twin leaves her known world for Karigan's?
1. Chapter 1

**Bear with me for the first part. There is a reason for my main character not to have a name. I promise. This is also AU. Reviews welcome.**

* * *

She had never given much thought to her life. Since she was born, she had been raised for one purpose and one purpose alone.

What that purpose was, she had no idea. She had always been told that all would be revealed when the time was right. But that time never seemed to have come. The young woman started to think she would never fulfill her purpose in life.

The time did come eventually, on a day much like the others.

It was a clear, crisp spring day and the forest was full of life. This time of year was her favorite. The animals were alive and chatty and the trees were always talking in the wind. Their words always brought a smile to her face.

As she was walking through the forest, the spirits of the earth urged to her to listen. Footsteps were approaching quickly. These footsteps not only were familiar but, were most welcome to the young lady. They belonged to one of her family members. Well, one of those who had raised her.

She stopped in her tracks and waited. The footsteps were still a ways off, so she took the time to listen to the trees song as it sang in the breeze. The melody held her captive and she soon forgot where she was. It was in the middle of the tantalizing song, that she felt a presence behind her.

With a smile on her face, she turned to see Lhean, her childhood friend and mentor. It never ceased to shock her at how different they were both were in appearances and temperament; Lhean was one of the mysterious Eletians and the young lady was very much human.

The fact that one was human and one was an eternal being, did not affect their relationship anymore. Lhean had always been the nicest to her and always willing to play her silly games when she was younger. He had been her first teacher, the most patient and kind.

Like all of his race, Lhean hadn't always been kind. He had despised her when she was first brought to their sanctuary. From all the stories, Eletians had every right to despise her race. They had destroyed the earth and had little reverence for life. While the children of the Elt Wood were correct in their views, it had hurt her for longer than she cared to admit whenever they threw glares her way.

"Galadheon."

"Lhean."

We both stare at each other, fighting our own little battle of sorts. The young Galadheon was the first to crack, as always. Her face broke into a bright smile.

"It has been awhile, friend. What brings you across my path today?" While the Children of the Moon had raised her since birth, not many took the time or energy to talk to her.

In response to her words, Lhean offered her a brief smile. A frown then formed on his brow. "I have been sent to bring you back to the Alluvium, young one."

She was startled to hear the words. She had never been requested to sit upon the inner council. It left her speechless and Lhean saw it.

"I do not know what this is about, but, we must return immediately. The prince awaits our return."

"But…" The poor girl was still in a state of shock and could not comprehend the meaning behind his words. She had both dreamed and dreaded being requested for an audience with the prince.

Recovering enough, she sees Lhean roll his eyes. "Your human tendencies can be so irritating. Come."

He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their beloved home.

Often times, the young lady had been told that every Eletian was born with an sense of Eletia. They always knew where to find home and its life coursing through them. She always harbored a jealously because of that.

They travel quickly thought the Great Wood. Quickly for humans that is, a sedate stroll for Eletian in a hurry and they were certainly in a hurry.

The Galadheon could feel that Lhean was annoyed at the pace but, thankfully, didn't push her to her limit. It was bad enough to be traveling with an eternal creature. She threw up a thankful prayer to have Lhean as a friend.

All the while they were running, the Galadheon tried to puzzle out why she had been summoned. She knew that she was nothing special. She had been told many times by those she dwelt amongst.

It had never occurred to the child that her purpose was about to be revealed. All the thoughts that went through her head, was "Why me?"

As the question swirled around, they had finally made it home. Lhean whisked her away to quickly get cleaned up and presentable and they were off again.

She finally stood in front of the one who had taken her from her human family to be raised among his people: Prince Jametari. The reason for his actions had never been made clear. She had always wondered why she, of all human infants born, was taken from her twin sister and parents. Whenever she had brought up the subject, a secret smile crept across their face and she was given a pat on the head and sent off.

As is customary, the child bowed low and waited to be acknowledged. Though she was taught the value of patience, like a seed, waiting patiently to take root and grow into a tall and mighty tree, her curiosity got the better of her and she quickly grew impatient.

She quickly suppressed her human emotions as she had been taught, she knelt, head bowed. As the time ticked by, she decided to mediate to occupy herself. As she meditated, she focused on the subtle songs from nature.

As the song starts to build into a mighty symphony, a calming voice shattered the tune and brought her back to the present.

"You have learned much, young one." The melodic voice resounded through her as if she had always known the voice though she had never heard it before. "Raise your head, Galadheon and learn of your destiny as we hope to shape it.

At the comment, the Galadheon slowly raises her head and take in eyes as blue as a clear winter sky on a crisp day. The knowledge and power arrested her and held her captivated.

After a few moments, she broke through the spell. "My Prince. You honor me." She nods in obedience, "How many I serve you, Your Highness?"

The Prince just stared at her with a measured gaze. "I am not your prince, Galadheon. The king of _your_ people have need of your services though he yet realizes it." She caught the subtle stress on your, implying that she had never belonged with the mysterious Eletians.

With a gesture of his hand, a bowl and vial was brought forth as if empathizing his words. The vial seemed to hold a liquid that the young lady was not sure of. Both items were placed in front of him. As the prince poured the contents into the bowl, not a drop was spilled or splashed out of the bowl. He was very careful in his movements.

When the prince was done, he looked up and gazed at the young one. "Come Galadheon, and learn of your past, the future that could be, and the present that exists far from us."

His words shook her to her very core for this was water from Indura Luin! No human had ever looked into its contents since the old alliances were dissolved. As far as everyone was concerned, the lake had been drained during the Long War to keep the natives from using its supposed powers from being used against the invading armies.

She had always been taught that Indura Luin had been a precious place that was cruelly taken from them. She had never stopped to consider that some of it might have been saved for the future.

It was great reluctance that she came forth and sat down in front of the bowl. While she was intrigued to find out what the mirror might show her, she was scared for that very reason as well.

"Look, Galadheon, and see the answers you have been denied for so long."

"But You Highness, what if I wish to remain as I am now?" She could not contain the surprise in her voice as well as the fear and anxiety that threatened to swamp her entirely.

Jametari smiled. "The familiarity is strong though you have yet to meet."

"Meet? Meet who?" His words confused her and then she recalled a whispered conversation that she had overheard years ago. "Do you mean my sister, You Highness?"

He nodded once and said nothing.

She finally understood his words. "You've met my sister?" Her excitement eclipsed her fear at that moment. "Please, Your Highness, tell me what you know of her!" In her desperation to learn of her blood family, she forgot her place.

Recalling her manners, she bows her head in shame. "Forgive me, my prince. I forget in whose presence I am in."

She felt a light hand on her hair. "Raise your head, child. If you wish to know of her, look into the mirror as she did. Look and learn as she did."

His words shook her to her core. Her world had started to shift and hadn't stopped since she had been summoned. It was with this thought that she took a deep breath and leaned forward to gaze into the pristine water.

At first, she was met with just her reflection. She could see the lines of worry that lined her eyes and the terrified expression in her eyes. She saw how overwhelmed she had become as her normal day had become anything but normal.

"Look deeper, child."

As the voice finished, the scene shifted, searching for that special connection that was so desperately sought. It didn't take long for it to find that one connection.

The image that appeared was a young woman, that held a different light in her eyes. There was a darkness, something that suggested that she was God-touched. She had a proud bearing and a defiant, if tired look in her eyes. But what caught her attention was the fact that they looked exactly alike.

This was her sister! The one she had shared a womb with. Though she knew little of her sister, she knew that she was a king's message and that she had done deeds that shocked the world around her, including the dwellers of the Elt Wood.

Before she could witness more, the image started swirling into the next image. It showed her two adults in their prime, smiling at each other in happiness. The man had a proud bearing that had a striking similarity to her sister and the woman had the same long brown hair both her and her sister held as well as very similar features. The woman could have been their older sister. The feelings, however, she could feel from the mirror were that of lovers and not as parent and child. These were her parents!

She may not have known their names or their fates, she still fate a kinship to them that had been missing her entire life.

She was only able to enjoy the scene for a few seconds before the scene started to change again.

This time it showed her the twin she had always vaguely missed. She was wandering through a black forest. The feel of an evil benevolence pervaded from the trees itself. There was something sinister about her surroundings and she shook with fear for her twin.

She watched in horror as the image played out a scene in which her sister was running through the forest, helping a crippled comrade. Whatever that was chasing them, was gaining quickly and both were helpless. That much she could see. Before she could see the outcome, the water reflected her image again.

This time, she didn't just see herself. She saw someone who had been guided by others instead of taking up her own fate. She saw her own potential being wasted and how much it chafed her. The idea horrified her and instilled in her a need to break free. Then the mirror reflected her own tired visage.

"No." She whispered, both in regret for not being able to help her sister but also in declaration of losing the strings that pulled her through life.

A gentle hand grasped her grin and pulled her face up and she was once again arrested by such blue eyes.

"Young one. I will not speak of what was seen in the mirror but know this: These are but one thread of many. Some events are easily changes while others are not." He turned to look into the distance. "You have the power to change a destiny and the future of this world."

As her thoughts swirled with her reflections from the mirror and the prince's words, a new thought occurred to her. "Why was I never named? You call me 'Galadheon' and 'young one' but never any other name. Was I not named or was I cast out by my parents before they could name me?"

The prince looked at her with kindness and sorrow. "That is my fault, young one and I am sorry for it." He looked her straight in the eyes and held her gaze.

"When I was bidded to take you, I knew not the purpose but I could not disobey such a command. Not from her. She told me to call you Kariny.

But I was angry that a human was to be taken and raised among us. So we called you a name by which your family was founded. It is also the name you share with you sister." He cast his eyes down a for a second and then returned them to hers.

"Forgive, Kariny, daughter of Kariny and Stevic G'ladheon. I understand now."

She was Kariny. The thought filled her with a strength she did not understand. Finally hearing her true name, she felt something snap into place within her and she felt like she could finally become the person she was meant to be.

Looking at the prince, Kariny smiled. "There is nothing to be forgive, Your Highness. There is much wisdom in patience." The old saying came back to her with fond memories, as did a sense of serenity.

With a nod of thanks, Jametari continued, "This is not the reason I have called you before me today. I have summoned you to have you become a beacon in the coming darkness, a dual wielded sword for the dark one is rising again and now is the time to lend our strength where it is needed."

Suddenly, his eyes looked far away. Kariny waited for him to return to the present.

"Your Highness?" The confusion was evident on her face. Nothing had prepared her to be ignored at such a critical moment. His words did not make any sense to her and she hoped he would explain further. How was she to be a sword or even cast a light and just what was this darkness that was coming?

"Please explain, my prince. I do not understand your meaning." There was no reply to her request. He simply sat, looking at other worlds.

The next moment, Lhean was back at her side tugging her to her feet. "Come Galadheon. It is time to leave."

She gave in to the gentle yet firm pressure of his hands and followed him in trance. Kariny could not stop thinking about Jametari's words.

Lhean led Kariny back to her favorite spot in the forest. All the while, she was quiet as she tried to puzzle out the riddle of the words. It wasn't until they had reached their destination was she able to gather her thoughts enough to acknowledge her friends' presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Lhean, noticed her return to the present and smiled at his friend. "I see you have finally come back, Galadheon." The smile was slightly teasing.

She offered him a small smile but it quickly vanished. "Did you know my name is Kariny? Kariny G'ladheon?" The amount of venom in her voice surprised even Kariny. She could never recall being angry at her friend.

Kariny watched as Lhean gathered his thoughts, surprised at her anger and attempted to properly reply. "I know only what I have been told and what I hear from the life that surrounds us all." His slow and careful reply only served to flame her anger.

With a spin, she headed away from her favorite spot and headed deeper into the woods, trying to calm down. So much had been kept from her by the ones she had trusted most of all. If only she got escape from all the lies and withheld knowledge!

"How could details about my life be kept from me?! Why was I taken from my family?" Her shout scattered birds from the nearby trees and she knew she was being followed by Lhean.

"Galadheon." Lhean pulled her to a stop. "You must understand. You are Laurelyn-touched." He said the words with a conviction that Kariny knew they were true even if she did not understand their meaning. Laurelyn had disappeared when Argenthyne had been overtaken by the Dark One. Why was she important now? The questions did not quell her anger.

"If I'm so special, then why was I kept in the dark for so long? Why does it take an age to get a 'simple answer'?" Her anger threaten to choke her. Instead of lashing out, she sat down and knew that none of her questions was going to be answered.

Lhean sat next to her and sighed. "There is much outside our influences. Our parts, such as they are, are pebbles in a fast flowing river. While we can alter our course, we will always move forward."

"Please stop talking in riddles, Lhean. You know I never understood any of them."

"I see you are in a mood today." He looked away. "I was told to tell you that you are to leave Eletia. You have been give a mission in which only you can fulfill." His muted tones, alerted Kariny to the importance of his words. She turned to drill him with all her questions, but before she could voice any of them, he continued.

"However," he stopped her questions before they could begin. "The prince said you would never return."

The words were both a blessing a curse. Her world stopped altogether and she was left speechless for several moments. And then the anger took over at the events that were still out of her control.

"But!" She could not nor would not accept that. "This is my home! These are the only people I know!"

"I know that, young one, but it is time to fly. You have been set free." The sorrowful gaze he gifted her with filled her shame at her anger.

He rose and patted her head gently. "When you are ready, come meet me at our tree. Everything will be ready for you" And then he disappeared.

For several hours, Kariny wandered the lush forest, lost in her own thoughts. She wrestled with the idea of never coming home again. It made her sad and happy at the prospect. While she was ready to be free and see the world, she was not ready to give up everything for a completely new life.

The hours slowly tick by and she soon found herself in front of a familiar tree and fond memories flooded her mind. Kariny took a deep breath and walked around the tree to find her friend waiting at the base of the tree. "I'm sorry Lhean. It took me longer than it should have to come to terms with the prince's pronouncement." She bowed her head in shame. "And, I also wanted to recommit some things to memory if I am never to return again." Her voice was quiet as she divulged her weakness.

Lhean, still sitting on the ground, looked at me and smiled. "You finally came and that is all that matters, young one."

"As if you knew I wouldn't, old friend." She responded with a smirk.

"There is always a change. The future is not set in stone." His words brought forth a melancholy in both of them.

Kariny sat down next to her beloved friend and sighed. "Am I to know where I am going or is that to much to ask for?"

"I would have been disappointed if you had not asked it." The smile was evident in his voice as he responded.

"You have been permitted to know." He turned his head and smirked at me. "You are to travel to Sacor City, capitol of Sacoridia, the realm of your family.


	3. Chapter 3

Sacor City? While the name rang a tiny bell in Kariny's mind, she had never been there nor knew much about its history or its inhabitants. It confused her that she should be sent to a place that she had never been, let alone interact with a people she knew nothing about.

"Why am I to go to a city full of people?" Her inexperience with humans made her nervous.

Lhean gripped her hand lightly. "You are being sent to help the Firebrand… And the other Galadheon."

"Help the other…? My sister? She doesn't even know I exist. How am I to help her? How am I even to introduce myself to her?" Excitement and nervousness battled within her. While she longed to know her sister, she also didn't know anything about her or her life.

"But I don't know her!" She cried, voicing her thoughts to her friend. "And what is this Firebrand?" There were so many questions that collided in her head and Lhean didn't offer any answers.

As the questions poured out of her, Lhean just smiled and shook his head. "You shall find all your answers in the place where the messengers gather."

Before she could even process his words, Lhean was standing up. He had pulled her up as well before she could react. "Here. Take this." He passed her a pack unlike anything she had ever seen before, filled with provisions for her journey. "Everything you need is in here."

The strange looking pack held items that looked to be normal things used for traveling, if she had been accustomed to these items. Kariny looked at him with eyes full of questions but grateful for this small but important gift. "Thank you Lhean. I shall never forget you and your kindness."

"I wish your words were true, young one." He whispered.

"What was that?"

The sad smile he gave her tugged at her heart. "I wish you safe travels, young one."

In an act completely human, young Kariny threw her arms around his neck and held him close for a moment and then dashed off toward the border.

"Goodbye…Kariny."

All too soon, she arrived at the border of Eletia and the human world. With one last look at her home, she took her first step into an unknown world.

* * *

The outside world looked much the same as the beautiful Eletia, save for one thing: the forest was dying. Therre had been much talk of the once magnificent Green Cloak. It was once a place of much beauty and magic. From all the stores she had been remembered, it was a joy to walk among the trees and be among the great, thriving life, but it no longer held the same remembered life. With a sigh of regret, she pressed onward.

_*The moment Kariny walked out of the mysterious Eletia, Karigan had just walked out of the tombs that lay under the castle of Sacor City.*_

The first step Kariny had taken out of the sheltered woods of Eletia, she lost all memories of the Eletians and everything that they held dear. Including her best friend, Lhean.

Whenever she looked back on her childhood, she could only recall feeling happy and that she had been adopted by very special people. She would see discover this when she met the king's forester, Abram Rust.

She had met him as she was wondering about through the Green Cloak, on a path she was certain that led to the Firebrand, wherever that might be.

Kariny was delighting in the forest when it whispered a welcoming to their keeper and guardian. The joy was infectious and she had a big grin on her face as she reveled in their emotions. She had never beheld such joy for anything at their passing.

So intrigued was she that she headed toward the joy for surely such a person loved so well by nature was not an evil person. Her thoughts ran along this vain as she approached the human.

It didn't take long for her to find them. He was near one of the largest trees in the forest with an ax slung on his waist. Not only was he broad of shoulder, but he was significantly taller than she. His posture suggested a power she had never seen before. It seemed to be one able to fell a mighty tree in mere hours as well as power to revitalize everything he touched. His presence terrified her for he was someone to be reckoned with should someone provoke his bad side. Kariny could do nothing but stare at him in wonder as he filled her vision completely.

As if sensing her presence, the giant turned and gave her a dazzling smile. The smile suggested that he had met her before, though this was her first time to be in this forest.

"I did not expect to see you, Green Rider. Or are you still fighting the call?" His arms were open for a hug and there was a mysterious twinkle in his eye. He talked as if they were old friends and what on earth was a Green Rider?

Kariny frowned at his words. She had never been a Green Rider nor had she met him before.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Her question brought a frown to the forester's face.

"Has it been so many years that you have forgotten who I am?" His frowned deepened as he considered the possibility. "It cannot be. You look a year or two older and time for planting has only passed twice since we met." Then his face turned calculating. "Are you a creature from Kanmorhan Vane sent to plague my beloved forest? Or was a spell cast upon you to forget who I am, young Karigan?"

Throughout his questioning, Kariny's confusion only grew. It wasn't until he mention her sister did she have any clue as to what was going on, though, of course, hearing her sister's name shocked her. With a smile, Kariny introduced herself for the first time. "I am sorry for the confusion sir, but my name is Kariny, not Karigan." She offered him a bow.

The man was taken aback at her words. "Sister? She did not mention a sister let alone a twin. She only mentioned a father and four aunts." His confusion only grew as she attempted to clear the air.

"She does not I exist." She gave him a sad smile. "I was not raised with her." Kariny lowered her head in sadness at never having known her own sister.

"That is odd. Where were you raise, young Kariny?"

"I was raised by… " For some reason, she couldn't remember anything about her childhood.

"By…?" The gentle giant prompted.

Kariny looked into his face and frowned. "I… can't remember." Her frowned deepened as she searched for anything that might help her remember something. "All I can seem to remember is that it was pleasant and I was happy… for the most part." A headache started forming as she continued to think about her lost childhood.

"Well," the man sighed, "I see we have much to talk about. But first, allow me to introduce myself. I am Abram Rust, King's forester and guardian of this forest. At your service." He said with a bow.

"Kariny G'ladheon as I've said before." She bowed again with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Abram."

Abram gave her a warm smile. "Come. Let us sit and rest while we talk. I'm sure that we can both enjoy some company after such an interesting day." The forester gave Kariny a wink and gestured for her to walk alongside him as he led the way.

"What brings you here, Kariny? These are dangerous times, especially for a young maiden to be traveling without an escort." The glance he gave her told her that something did not add up and revealed his worry.

Abram's words brought back a whisper of a conversation to Kariny. She could just remember why she was traveling but not from where she came from. "I am to find my way to Sacor City to help the Firebrand, whatever that is, and to help my sister." She replied slowly, trying to remember exactly why she was where she was.

As she was talking, Abram led them to a tiny but cozy hut in the middle of the forest, considering her answer. "This is where I first met your sister. She was also on her way to Sacor City with a message for the king." He whispered in remembrance as he stepped in the front door.

"Sacor City? Really?" The excitement was palpable as she headed across the threshold and sat on the only bed.

"Yes. She used this Rider waystation just as other Riders had before her." Abram had located the only chair in the small room and sat down. "She claimed she was not a Green Rider. In fact, she insisted she was merely on her way home, to Corsa, from school." Abram recalled with a smile.

"Green Rider? I have never heard of such a thing." The evident confusion on her face made Abram chuckle.

"A Green Rider is not a thing, my dear. It is an occupation, or as other Riders will tell you, a way of life. I do not know much about them and their history, nor does many others outside their group, but they serve as elite messengers of the King."

Abram lost himself in his thoughts as did Kariny. While she knew her sister was in the service of the King, she never thought it was as a mere messenger regardless of it being an elite position or not. 'It must be a remarkable position for such a person as my sister.' She thought to herself.

"Oh." Recalling an earlier comment from Kariny, Ambram addressed one of Kariny's part of her tail. "I almost forgot. The Firebrand you spoke of is not a thing per se. The symbol of the monarchy of Sacoridia is that of the Firebrand. Though many different clans have held the monarchy, each with their own clan sigil, the symbol, namely the Firebrand, has not changed."


End file.
